Vinyl films plasticized with plasticizers have been used for many years in adhesive labels, tapes and decorative sheets. Vinyl films, particularly polyvinyl chloride (PVC) films, have had wide acceptance for such applications because, among other things, they are inexpensive and weather resistant and can be colored easily with pigments and dyes. In addition, plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has had particularly wide acceptance because its properties can be modified over a wide range by the incorporation of plasticizers. These films have been used in various graphic applications with success.
Although vinyl films have been useful in graphic and wall covering applications because of their superior flexibility and conformability, there is a continuing need to develop films which do not contain PVC. The halogen-containing materials such as PVC have generally been recognized as producing undesirable by-products when burned.
Accordingly, there is a need for environmentally friendly, non-PVC films that have properties that are comparable with PVC films. The present invention satisfies this need.